


Opening Night Part Two

by lavenderfieldsforever, Mystrangefiction



Series: Moves in Manhattan [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfieldsforever/pseuds/lavenderfieldsforever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrangefiction/pseuds/Mystrangefiction
Summary: Your plan to get Sonny alone worked, and you're excited to see where the night goes.





	

“We should get a cab.” Sonny says against your ear.  
You get a thrill at the ‘we’ part of that statement.

  
You’ve lost count of how many songs the two of you have danced to, but the dance floor is far less crowded than it was when you got out there. You realize that closing time can’t be far off.  
Your body is on fire. The tequila feels like it’s moving through your veins rapidly. Not to mention, Sonny’s hands have been all over you during your dance session, which leaves you craving more.  
It’s his turn to take you by the hand. He leads you off the dance floor and back to the bar, where he pays your tab. You insist on paying but he reaches over you, giving the bartender his card before you can get yours out of your purse. Tony and Mark walk over arm and arm, looking like they have been up to exactly the same thing as you and Sonny.  
“It was great meeting you,” Sonny says shaking both of their hands.  
“You too,” Mark says as he clasps his other hand on top of Sonny’s.  
“You take good care of our girl!” Mark says with mock seriousness.  
“Oh, I am sure he will!” you say with a seductive smirk, making Sonny cough back a laugh at your blatant innuendo.

  
You both grab your coats and walk out to the street where Sonny hails a cab. You slide in and give the driver your address. Sonny places his arm around you and you lean your head on his shoulder. He’s trying to decide how far he wants the night to go when you place your hand on his thigh, rubbing small circles with your thumb. Sonny tries to keep his body under control when you look up at him and place your hand gently on his cheek.  
He can’t stop himself anymore. He captures your mouth with his. You lean into the kiss as he parts your lips, exploring your mouth with his tongue. You taste a hint of tequila as you bite his bottom lip, making him groan. You forget where you are and straddle him in the backseat.  
The cab driver clears his throat.  
“I forgot how close my place is to the bar,” you say, a little disappointed.  
Sonny laughs and gives you a quick kiss.  
“You want to come up?”  
Sonny nods and you slide off of him and pay the cab driver.  
“Sorry man...“ Sonny says through the window to the driver.  
“No worries, my man,” the driver says with a grin.

  
You both walk up the stairs of your building.  
You feel a little wobbly on your feet and you fumble with the keys. Sonny steadies you by wrapping his arms around your waist. His arms feel so strong and warm. You turn around and pull his face to yours, kissing him deeply. You have to stand on your tiptoes to reach him.  
“We’re going to freeze out here,” he says between kisses.  
You agree and unlock the door.  
The two of you practically run up the two flights of stairs to your apartment. You’re both eager to pick up where you left off in the cab.  
You unlock the door and step through just enough that Sonny’s not quite able to come in. You kick your heels off, toss your purse to the side, and let your coat fall to the floor. You turn around and yank Sonny through the doorway and kick the door closed. Sonny can’t help but smile as you hastily remove his coat and undo the buttons on his vest. Once you get those off you push him onto your couch and climb on top of him, straddling him once again.  
You wind your fingers in his hair and tug, causing Sonny to let out a delicious moan. You smirk and bend down to kiss him.You can feel his excitement as you shamelessly grind on his lap. Your dress is hiked up and Sonny slides his hands over your hips to cup your ass. You move your lips to his neck, trailing kisses up to his jaw before you take his earlobe between your teeth.  
“Dominick.” You whisper breathlessly into his ear, and smile when he digs his fingers into your hips and thrusts upwards to meet you.  
“Should we move this to the bedroom?”  
Reality sets in as you look at him with glossy eyes. He’s definitely enjoying himself, but he’s also not the kind of guy to take advantage of an intoxicated woman - no matter how much he might be attracted to her. He puts away too many bad men who don’t treat women the way they should be treated.  
“I want to…” he says as he moves your hands from his hair and holds them over his chest.  
You pull back and look at him confused. You don’t realize that you pull back a little too much and you begin to fall backwards out of Sonny’s lap. He catches you quickly and pulls you back up. You are completely mortified and cover your face with your hands.  
Sonny takes your hands from your face and gently kisses them.  
“I want to, but I also want to make sure you won’t regret that in the morning.”  
You’re pretty sure you won’t, but the thought is sweet. Damn his gentlemanly ways!  
“Why don’t we watch a movie?”  
“You wanna cuddle?” you ask, surprised. Sonny nods and slides you over onto the couch next to him. You leave your legs draped over his lap. You are pretty exhausted from the opening at the studio and cuddling with Sonny does sound pretty great right now.  
Sonny begins to rub your feet and you close your eyes and let out a sigh.  
“You are something else, Dominick Carisi,” you say as you lay back on the couch.  
“I like when you use my real name,” Sonny says, unable to look at you.  
“I know,” you say with a smile.  
Sonny grabs the remote and flips through channels on your TV until he finds some random rom-com. After a while, he softly calls your name. When you don’t answer, he gently moves your legs so he can stand up. He gathers you up in his arms and carries you down the hallway to what he assumes is your bedroom. He peels back your comforter and gently lays you down with a sweet kiss on your forehead. He turns to leave when you grab his arm and mumble incoherently.  
The only word he can make out is “stay” so he kicks off his shoes and climbs in behind you. Sonny wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you close to him. Within minutes, you both fall asleep.

 

 

  
\----------------------------

  
There’s a crash coming from the front of your apartment and your eyes fly open.  
“Ouch! Dammit.” You hear Sonny’s voice coming from the kitchen.  
You squint in the morning light and look at the clock on the bedside table. 7 o'clock. You’re not sure what time you fell asleep, but you know it wasn’t that long ago. Your head is pounding and you really have to pee. Moving slowly, you cross the room to your bathroom.  
You look at yourself in the mirror and make a face. You look awful. You want to go see what Sonny is up to in the kitchen, but you also don’t want to scare the poor man off. You wash your face and tie your hair up in a messy bun. You’re still in last night’s dress, so you go into the closet and change into a Georgia Bulldogs sweatshirt and yoga pants. You brush your teeth and look yourself over in the mirror. Shrugging at your appearance, you walk down the hall.

  
Sonny is in your kitchen standing over a cardboard box on the counter. He looks up and smiles when he sees you standing there. He absolutely loves the way you look with no makeup and in your big faded sweatshirt.  
“Good morning,” you say shyly.  
“Good morning,” he says as he moves away from the counter. You see what he’s been up to and grin.  
“You know all of your kitchen stuff is still in boxes?” He laughs.  
“Yes, I’m aware.” You giggle as you sit on a stool at the counter. ”I’ve been busy.”  
“I found your coffee pot, so there’s a fresh pot going. I tried to make us some breakfast, but all you have is bread. So I made toast,” he says, placing two plates on the counter.  
He moves back to the coffee pot and pours two cups before he grabs the milk from the refrigerator.

  
Who is this guy? You watch him moving around your kitchen. Last night’s shirt untucked, his tie gone. He looks adorable.  
“Thank you,” you say as you take a bite of the toast.  
“No problem.” He sips his coffee across the counter from you.  
“Listen...” you start, but he quickly puts a hand up to stop you.  
“No need!” he says reassuringly.  
You look at him through squinted eyes.  
“No need for what?” you ask.  
He’s a little confused by your reaction. “No need to be embarrassed… about last night.”  
“I’m not embarrassed,” you say, “are you?”  
Sonny chuckles. “No, I’m not embarrassed.”  
“Good, since we’re both not embarrassed, I was going to thank you for a great evening,” you say, taking a sip of your coffee.  
“...and a really hot make-out session,” you say into your coffee mug.  
Sonny chokes on his coffee and sets his cup down, wiping his chin.  
“You’re more than welcome.” He smiles at you before sighing and looking at his watch. “I gotta get to the station.”  
“Yeah, I have to be at the studio in an hour.” You say, you really don’t want him to leave.

  
Sonny moves around the counter to gather his vest off of the floor. He tucks his shirt in and puts on his coat.  
“Anyone going to notice that you're wearing the same things as yesterday?” you ask with a smirk.  
“I got an extra shirt in my locker. Hopefully I can sneak past everyone to change,” he says, crossing back to you.  
“I had a great time,” he says, looking down at you.  
“Me too.”  
“Would you maybe, wanna get dinner some time?” he asks a little shyly.  
You smile at how timid he's acting after the night the two of you had.  
“I’d love that!” you say enthusiastically.  
“Great!” Sonny beams. He leans down and kisses your forehead.

  
“I’ll call you,” he says, walking to your door. “Have a good day!”  
He opens the door to leave.

  
“Sonny!” You call out to him before the door shuts.  
He pops his head back in.  
“Don’t you need my number?”

  
Sonny smiles. “Your phone was on the floor, so I put my number in it. Hope that’s ok.”  
You nod.  
“Oh, and Rollins sent you a text asking if ‘the plan’ worked.” He smirks as he shuts the door.

 

 

 


End file.
